


Sammy is the Guy Who'll Fight Them

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: Read this with the music for "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" by The Beatles in your head. Hope you enjoy!!





	Sammy is the Guy Who'll Fight Them

[Sing to the tune: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds by The Beatles]

Picture yourself in a town by a river  
With monstrous scenes and dark scary skies

Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly  
A man with kaleidoscope eyes

Such big scary ghosts that you can't even scream  
Towering over your head  
Look for the man with the sun in his eyes  
And your done

Sammy is the guy who'll fight them  
Sammy is the guy who'll fight them  
Sammy is the guy who'll fight them  
Aaaaahhhhh...

Follow him down to a bridge by a fountain  
Where rugaru people eat men with bad ties  
Everyone screams as Sam lights up the monsters  
The flames grow incredibly high

Dean in his Baby appears on the road  
Waiting to take you away  
Climb in the back with your head in the clouds  
And you're gone

Sammy is the guy who'll fight them  
Sammy is the guy who'll fight them  
Sammy is the guy who'll fight them  
Aaaaahhhhh...

Picture yourself on a train in a subway  
There's someone with fangs looking you in the eyes  
Suddenly someone is there right behind him  
The man with kaleidoscope eyes

Sammy is the guy who'll fight them  
Sammy is the guy who'll fight them  
Sammy is the guy who'll fight them  
Aaaaahhhhh...  
Sammy is the guy who'll fight them  
Sammy is the guy who'll fight them  
Sammy is the guy who'll fight them  
Aaaaahhhhh...  
Sammy is the guy who'll fight them  
Sammy is the guy who'll fight them  
Sammy is the guy who'll fight them [fade out]


End file.
